A New Me
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Reposted......changed a little tiny bit and added some scenes (blink and you might miss 'em) *sweatdrops* Hopefully, it'll flow better, now. Summary: Still suck at 'em....but here goes!'Is this kinder, more compassionate me the real me?'--Yami. Character


A New Me

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. Okie....Well, this is my second Yu-Gi-Oh! ficcie......I still don't know much about it.....(I'm working on it, though!)......but, again, this is my pathetic attempt at a short ficcie/character sketch. I know that'll it'll probably be wrong.....but just humor me, okie? Ja! 

A/N: I just revised/added to this ficcie. Saendie said that she didn't think that Yami would shut out Yugi; and, when I reread this ficcie, I agreed with her.......so, I added a little extra scene. If ya blink, you might just miss it! *grins*

  
  


_I refuse to admit it. I really do. This new me is so strange, so different from before. It's not my true self, this new me. Or is it?........I don't know any more. I thought that the old me was the true me, but now......I don't know what to think. All I know is that **He** was the one that caused this change. **He** was the one that touched my heart and began the new transformation. Is this new me that real me? Or was the old, colder me the real me? I don't know......do you?_

~*~

Yugi sat on the bed and crossed his legs. He cocked his head and stared at Yami curiously. His soul half was on the ground and playing a card game. "Ne........aibou, something's different about you lately. Is something wrong?" he asked, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands. His ruby eyes were wide with concern for Yami.

Yami looked up and blinked in surprise. "What do you mean, Yugi? How am I different?" As he spoke, he laid the last card down, becoming the victor of the difficult game after only fifteen minutes of playing. "I'm not different......am I?" His crimson eyes narrowed as he thought about his own question. Yugi just stared at Yami, letting his aibou answer the original question first. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Yami looked up at Yugi from his position on the floor. "I've changed, haven't I?"

Yugi nodded silently, then grinned. "You've changed a lot, you know. But.....it's been for the better! You should be happy, Yami! You're becoming a better person! Finally, you're allowed to show your true self.....a kinder, gentler, more compassionate self."

Yami's expression turned thoughtful once again. Slowly, he shook his head. "I've changed so much, from when you first found me. I'm different......yet.....not. Do you really think that this new me is the true me?"

Yugi nodded once again and slid off the bed, sitting next to his aibou on the carpeted floor. "This _is_ your true self, Yugi! I know it is! You're so much better, now.......a better person. Aren't you happy about it?"

Distantly, as if lost in a dream world of his own, Yami nodded, then suddenly rejoined with Yugi and returned to his soul room, shutting the soul room's door tightly behind himself. He had a lot of thinking to do........and he didn't want anyone to disturb him.....especially not Yugi. After all, he was part of the problem. The gentle boy didn't mean to be a problem, Yami knew this well.....but still, he wanted privacy, at least for a little bit.

Silently, he began to pace his room, tapping his lips in thought. Absently, he noticed Yugi at the entrance of his soul room, worry coming off of his in waves. Yami sighed, a flash of guilt shooting through him. He didn't mean to ignore Yugi and shut him out.....but he needed this time to think. Instead of reassuring the gentle boy, Yami closed the door more tightly, making absolutely sure that Yugi wouldn't disturb him......no matter what. Yugi sensed that Yami needed this time to himself, and so, instead of probing further, he felt Yami alone. But before he went, he shot a quick thought at Yami: _Don't worry aibou......everything will be okay. You'll see. And, if given time, you'll come to like your new self._

Yami frowned thoughtfully and stopped his pacing, his finger continuing to tap against his lips. _Is what Yugi said is true? Am I truly that much different from when he first found me? He can't possibly be right, though. This isn't the real me......it never was, and never will be._ _I've gotten soft, that I know for sure. But just how soft? What is happening to me? I can feel my heart softening......becoming more welcome, more loving. And I know that it's all Yugi's fault. I can't become soft!! I'm the King of Games! It's not me........it's not my true self!!_

_Or is it.............?_


End file.
